Toilet Politics
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: Matthew accuses Alfred of being a dick and Alfred decides to show him how much of a cunt he can be. R18.
**Toilet Politics**

 _Matthew accuses Alfred of being a dick and Alfred decices to show him how much of a cunt he can be._

 _I literally never wrote CanAme before. Hope it's not too bad._

 _R18, watersports, incest, light dom-sub._

.

.

.

"Really, Alfred, it's as if you do it all on purpose."

"Do what?"

Was his brother ever listening to him? Matthew sighed, annoyed out of his mind at his brother's lack of attention or _desire_ to understand him at all. Alfred had always been this way. Uncaring, acting as if Matthew owed him something while he'd never even give him anything back.

"See? You're not even listening to me again."

"Uh, sorry, Mattie. It's been a long day, y'know?" Alfred apologized, giving him that Colgate-bright smile that made those cute dimples of his come out at the corner of his tanned cheeks. Matthew hated the way that smile could have made him forgive almost everything. But not today.

No!

He couldn't falter right now.

"You don't listen to me," Matthew started with an annoyed sigh, walking in their shared room to drop his documents on the desks of the hotel room. Alfred, obviously, had run right to the one closest to the window, just to have the wonderful view of the other skyscraper right in front of their hotel. Not that he minded too much, as it allowed him to be rid of his blazer earlier.

Loosening his tie, the nation carried on, "Remember acid rains? You've always told me it was in my head. That I was being _salty_ ," he hissed the word without meaning to, glaring at his brother.

The sun behind Alfred outlined his wider frame in darkness, making his expression unreadable. When Alfred didn't talk back to defend himself, the young man carried on, "And what do you know? They are _real_ and what you do in _your_ country is affecting mine. But isn't this what always happens? Everything you do always falls back right onto me!"

"And that's not all!" he carried on, unable to stop now that he had started. "You always act so almighty and superior and—mphf!"

Alfred's mouth missed his by an inch, but it didn't fail to stop his tirade. The American's hands were already busy fondling the front of his trouser, making him moan, slowly forgetting why he was angry… Alfred always had his way with him, didn't he? Each time he touched him or each time he smiled so smugly, Matthew's defences melted away, yet, he tried to fight his own weaknesses.

"Alfred, please—no, stop—I hate it when you—stop, Jesus… stop kissing me like this when I'm talking to you! Alfred!"

It was to no avail. The touch had made him hard and Alfred's erection was all against his hip, the strong muscles of his brother under his palm, under the rough fabric of his Ralph Lauren jacket… It annoyed him, but Alfred was all hard muscles while there he was, chubby and soft, pliant under his assertive hands…

"You look so cute when you're angry… your eyes all light up… I always forget what you say just looking at you…"

"Alfred, stop…"

His brother's lips moved to his ear, a smug giggle in his voice as he breathed against it, "C'mon, Mattie… y'know you want it… _I_ know… you can't resist me, little bro…"

Matthew gave up. He could have fought… but actually, he didn't want to. Alfred was always such a brash, immature asshole… and he would have been lying if he had said it wasn't turning him on, or useful. Matthew never really dared to start anything and when Alfred jumped on him like this… things became very, very interesting.

Alfred plunged his hand in his pants once he was done unbuckling his belt, and Matthew clung to his twin, both hands digging into the American's blazer as he devoured his neck. Alfred could easily drag him where he wanted and the idea of being taken by the large window was definitely _not_ a thing he'd have hated right now…

Matthew was first surprised when Alfred threw him on the tiled floor or the bathroom. He looked up right in time to be met with Alfred's throbbing prick, just as it was pushed against his cheek, and Matthew closed his eyes. He turned his head towards it, expecting Alfred to shove it down his throat, yet, his brother harshly turned his head away again.

Confused at first, Matthew quickly understood why Alfred didn't want him to take his cock in his mouth, _smelling_ the acrid piss before it even poured on his hair and shirt. There's going to be a stain, he thought, not having even a second to let out a whine of disagreement before Alfred pushed his hard, leaking prick into his mouth. Matthew choked on it, swallowing inadvertently, coughing, his tears-filled eyes meeting Alfred's content grin, his mouth hanging and letting the golden flow cover the front of his already ruined dress shirt.

"Looking so good like this, Mattie. Cheeks red, my piss down your chin… suck me off, okay, baby?"

Yes.

Of course.

Mattie didn't even need to worry about the awful taste, the way pee felt on his tongue just like a liquor. Obediently closing his eyes, Matthew bobbed his head up and down along the young man's hard length. Alfred pulled his glasses off his nose gently, his brother's hand caressing the outline of his cock over his busy, full cheeks…

Alfred pulled out barely moments after to spill on his face and cheeks, Matthew closing his eyes and lowering his head, accepting it with a shiver running up his back. Alfred ripped his shirt open, the sound of the popped buttons on the tile reaching him as if he was underwater. His tie was roughly yanked off his head, Matthew looking up to his brother, glaring as he groped his chest.

"Fuck, Mattie. You still got those moobs? They get bigger and bigger… when are you gonna get a bra? You gotta lay off the pancakes, man."

Matthew almost let out a sob, looking down to the blurred vision of Alfred's rough fingers squeezing the soft, plump flesh of his body. He wasn't so fat, was he? Alright, maybe he did like sweets and sugary food a little bit _too_ much, and perhaps would it be a better idea to not eat at the Timmies so often… Shame filled him as Alfred moved behind him, gently forcing his head down to see the way the flesh filled the gaps between his fingers…

"It's okay, Mattie. I love those moobs of yours, you know."

Mattie could feel himself relax, looking up to his brother with soft, demure eyes.

"I love ya, Mattie. Y'know that?"

He smiled. Of course, he did.

"I know, Alfie."

Of course. Of course, he did.


End file.
